Skype
Skype is an application that allows its users to communicate in a variety of ways such as instant messaging, voice calling, and video calling. MarioWiki has expressed interest in using a Skype channel for regular users to use to communicate to their fellow Wikians. Users who would like to use MarioWiki's skype channel, follow these simple steps! Step 1: Meeting the criteria To use this channel, users must meet the below criteria: * Users must not have a block record (stipulations may be made be users who have been blocked before, however, this rule primarily is laid out for users who have had multiple blocks * Users must be active contributors at the time of their addition to the group In addition to meeting the above criteria, users also should take not that anything performed during their skype activity is their responsibility. MarioWiki or Wikia is not responsible for anything occurring in the channel -- if there is an issue, report it to the wiki's Administration or channel personnel. Skype is an off-Wikia application, meaning that personal information may be given out, so be weary. If you have any concerns about giving out personal information, it is asked you conceal it. Step 2: Downloading Skype Once you know you have met the criteria to join MarioWiki's channel, the next step is to make sure you have downloaded Skype. Depending on your OS, you may need to assure that Skype will work properly. To assure this, please look over what are the requirements for Skype by viewing this: ; Microsoft Windows * Windows XP * Windows Vista * Windows 7 ; Mac * Mac OS X Snow Leopard * Mac OS X Snow Leopard * Mac OS X Lion ; Linux * Ubuntu * Debian Lenny * Fedora * OpenSUSE * Dynamic Static Step 3: Joining MarioWiki's Skype channel With Skype downloaded onto your computer, you can access MarioWiki's Skype channel. If you wish to join the channel, contact a wiki administrator and give them your Skype name and allow them add them to your contacts, and they will add you to the group. Alternatively, you can, after downloading Skype, use this code: skype:?chat&blob=IaI68bdaW0wRD2JA93OEh02LB_SWNCRI5FEVhW0wTIrPoD2OcJnLTaR8JDIe into a Skype window and join the group automatically by clicking it. Please follow the rules of the Skype channel while in the channel. Step 4: Learning the Rules MarioWiki's Skype channel does feature several common rules that are basically common sense to the typical user. Below is a list of MarioWiki's rulings for its Skype channel: * Do not excessively spam the channel. Spam can be caused in a variety of ways, but primarily, this rule is provided so users should not flood the channel. * Do not flame, annoy, or otherwise bully other users. MarioWiki would like to keep this channel a safe and productive atmosphere. By doing so, we would like users who would push others to either leave the channel or stop immediately. In addition, if a user is annoying or bullying another, please contact an administrator to look into the situation. * Minimalize swearing or cursing. It's understandable why certain swear words would come out while you are using the channel – it's a common sight on a channel of any kind. MarioWiki would like to keep this to a minimum however as we are an encyclopedia based on a children's game franchise. So, please keep discussion primarily to a child-appropriate center. * Keep conversation child-friendly. In addition to swearing, please keep other conversation to a child-appropriate level. This means there should not be conversation regarding certain sex-, drug-, or otherwise adult-related conversations should be taken place in the actual channel. These conversations, if users would like to continue them, should take them to private chat. * Do not overuse commands. This rule is not in place to prevent usage of Skype's commands, but rather so users do not overuse them in a way that can be seen as spammy or unnecessary. * Do not change the topic. It is asked that users do not change the topic of the MarioWiki channel unless they have the authorization as an administrator. Users should use the topic to find help or navigation. Users can change the topic however if they are fixing a spelling or grammatical mistake. Step 5: Initiation to the group Once a part of the MarioWiki Skype channel, if users would like to, they can add other users as Skype contacts, meaning they can privately talk with them, add them to groups, et cetera. Users in the channel are also welcome to any and all conversation within the channel. In addition, users who have been added to the channel should add their names here: Category:Policy